If I could wish
by Frost-Prime1340
Summary: A lonely seventeen year old girl from our world find herself in Burgess from the movie "Rise of the Guardians" after wishing. She found out that Jack is not the Guardian of Fun yet. Join her in the adventure just like movie. Will she change the plot or not? Self insert if you want.
1. I wish

**Guys I'm back. It's been one year since I wrote my latest story. I apologize for that. I'm been busy in my college life. Today I'm a graduating student. I try my best to keep up. Thank you for your concern and again I apologize. Try my new story.**

* * *

**Legend:**

**"Jack" -** speaking

_"Jack"_ - thinking

* * *

Chapter 1 I wish

"**And if the moon tells you something... believe it**." The character Jack Frost monologue then the snowflake that he blew earlier enlarged itself to the screen. The End.

_"__Great movie." _I thought. Before anything else, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Alexandra Jane Carter. People call me Alexa or Alex but I prefer Alex. I'm seventeen years old who lives in the apartment in New York. I live alone since my parents died in the car accident year ago. Since I don't have living relatives left, I chose to live alone. They left me their will containing their fortunes. I have an auburn hair, curly if you asked that reach to my shoulders. My eyes are emerald green. My face is round and I have freckles both in my cheeks. Right now I'm wearing blue turtleneck and black leggings. That's all for now. Back to the story. I look at the clock and find that it is eight in the evening. I stand up and went to the kitchen. I almost forget about the TV. I turned back to the TV to turn it off then proceed to the kitchen.

"_What to eat."_ I thought then I remember that I have some pizzas leftover yesterday. I grab them from the fridge and put it in the microwave. I turn it on to reheat the pizzas. While waiting for the pizzas, I made myself Iced Tea to partner it. Few minutes later, I heard the timer set off. I remove the pizzas and put them in the plate then eat. After dinner, I went to my room so I can finish my homeworks due tomorrow.

My room is decorated in winter themes. The wallpapers are blue designed with snowflakes. My bed is located to the end side of the room beside it is my desk and a white-paned window that sees Central Park. My wardrobe is located opposite of my desk. I went to my desk, grab my homeworks from my red backpack and work them. When my homeworks are done, I look at the window and I see a full moon that shine bright in the clear dark skies. It looks a spotlight in the dark area. Seeing the moon, I remember the movie I watched few hours ago. The title of the movie is "The Rise of the Guardians". I remember about the character named Jack Frost. He's been invisible for three hundred years. He's been lonely for a long time just like me. I look again to the moon. The moon shine bright just like the movie.

"**I don't know if you are real Manny. I really wish you were. I also wish that the Guardians are real. I just wish I'm not alone anymore.**" I felt wetness in my cheeks. I realize that I'm crying. "**I look ridiculous**" I said for myself. I wipe the tears with the back of my hand. I stand up, change my clothes into my pajamas and went to sleep. Unknown to myself, the moon shines brighter. **"Wish granted, my child"** a voice concluded.

* * *

**There you go. The first chapter of my new story. Hope you like it. ^.^**


	2. Wish come true

**Hi again. Here's the next update. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Legend:**

**"Jack" **- speaking

_"Jack"_ - thinking

* * *

Chapter 2 Wish come true

I woke up. I stretched myself while fixing my bed. I went to my bathroom which is next door. I did my routine then change my pajamas. I wear white ruffle blouse and blue pants. I almost went out when I look at the window. I'm shocked to see trees. I went to the window, open it and look around. The scene in front of me is white trees and white fields. I went out to see if the scene is real barefooted. When I step the ground, I felt coldness. I realized that the white stuff were snow. I pinched myself to see if I'm dreaming or not but I'm not.

**"****What is going on?" **I asked to myself. **"I grant your wish."** I heard someone behind me. I turned around and found a man leaning against the wall. He has brown hair that grown up to his collar with his bangs falling to his face. His face expressions are calm and tranquil. He has a lean build body. He also has bright blue eyes. Looking upon his eyes make me feel safe and calm. He wears white blazer, black shirt, blue tie, white pants and black shoes. **(SEARCH IMAGE OF KANAME KURAN OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT BUT THE COLOR OF HIS EYES AND TIE WERE BLUE INSTEAD OF RED-BROWN EYES AND RED TIE) **

**"****What?" **I looked at him with shock. **"What wish?" "The wish not to be alone." **He stated. He walks forward and stop few feet in front of me. I remembered my wish I made last night. **"You're Manny I mean Man in Moon? The Man in Moon from the movie Rise of the Guardians. You're him?!" **I stated. He chuckled a little.** "You can call me Manny as you wished and yes I am The Man in Moon." **He smiled. **"But why? Why grant my wish?" **I asked. We stare each other eye to eye in a few minutes. He sighed.

**"****Because I don't want you to be alone. From your world, you believe fantasy like us as if we are real even known we don't exist in that world, you still believe. You don't have friends anymore because of these beliefs. Only your parents appreciate you. Now they're gone, you are alone. I don't want you to suffer loneliness." **He explained. I start crying furiously and cover my eyes with both of my hands. I felt someone hug me. **"You are a faithful believer, Alex. I do everything in my power to make you happy." **He stated. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were full of concern. I wiped the tear with the back of my hand.

**"****So where are we?" **I asked. **"We're in Burgess, Pennsylvania." **He answered. **"Burgess as in Burgess in Rise of the Guardians." **I stated. **"Yes, we are. However three months earlier from the movie." **he answered. **"That means Jack doesn't have believers yet. He's not yet a Guardian." **I stated. **"He's alone and invisible." **He only nods.

**"****Manny, is it okay if I change some part of the plot? I want Jack to have believer before the movie." **I asked. **"I have a feeling you're going to say that and the answer is yes." ** I grinned to his reply. **"Thank you." **I stated. **"However, no one must know that you're from the other world and most of the plot is still the same. Understand." **He explained. ** "Okay" **I answered.

**"****I must leave now Alex. Goodbye and take care." **He said. **"Bye Manny and Thank you." **I answered. He shined brighter. I covered both of my eyes with the back of my hand. When the light is gone and so he is. I went back to my house. I never felt happier before. I grabbed my blue converse, wear them and take myself a tour around the town.

* * *

**That's all.**


	3. The Meeting

**Hi guys. I would like to thank the following:**

**zoerest97**

**antaurilover685**

**ClockCookie**

**fanfiction2010**

**Thank you...**

**Pls. review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians...**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Meeting

I walk around the town. The town people greeted me and I greeted them back. Few minutes later, I found myself a familiar neighborhood. The word is in the tip of my tongue when I heard laughter. In the corner, I found a group of children. I recognized them. They are the first believers of Jack Frost. They're playing snowball fight. I moved closer to them. One of them noticed me, I think it Pippa and stop playing. The others followed.

**"****I'm sorry. Continue your snowball fight. I'm just gonna watch." **I told them. One of them came forward. I realize it's Jamie. **"Hi. I'm Jamie. Jamie Bennett. These are my friends." **(From the right) **"Pippa, Monty, Cupcake and the twins, Claude and Caleb" **

Jamie Benett has unkept brown hair and brown eyes. He has a round and youthful face. Pippa has short reddish-brown hair that just goes past her ears and wears a white cap. She has brown eyes, wears a white quarter-sleeved shirt which is hidden under her green sweater, a green and white striped scarf, blue jeans, blue socks, and brown slip-on shoes. She has tan skin and plush cheeks. Monty has blonde hair and red glasses. He has blue eyes. Cupcake is a large girl, with brown hair cut past her ears and brown eyes. Claude has his hair combed back which is black and eyes were brown. Caleb has black hair and wears a red beanie. He has brown eyes.

**"****I'm Alex. I'm new here." **I replied. **"Welcome to Burgess." **Claude said. I heard someone calling. **"That's my mom. I gonna go. Bye guys. Bye Alex. Nice to meet you." **Jamie said. We waved goodbye to him. The others also leave and I all alone. I proceed myself to the tour. I reach the frozen pond where Jack first becomes winter spirit. I looked for the said winter spirit. I sit one of the big rocks surround the frozen pond. I grabbed my ipod, put up the earphones in my ears and play a song. I heard the intro of believe. I sing along with the song.

**Hidden beneath the ground, **

**Is the spring that feeds the creek, **

**Invisible as the wind, **

**That you feel upon your cheek.**

**And every breeze that whispers, **

**Reminds us constantly, **

**Sometimes what's real, **

**Is something you can't see, **

**Believe in all that can be, **

**A miracle starts whenever you dream, **

**Believe and sing from your heart, **

**You'll see your song will hold the key.**

**Waiting behind the clouds, **

**Is a sky that's always clear**

**And chasing away the doubts, **

**You watch the sun appear **

**It's shining to remind you, **

**As each new day begins.**

**There's always hope if you just let it in**

**Believe in all that can be **

**A miracle starts whenever you dream**

**Believe and sing from your heart you'll see**

**Your song will hold the key.**

**You can paint the stars, **

**You can touch the sky**

**Spread your wings and discover you can fly**

**Won't know until you try**

**Believe in all that can be **

**A miracle starts whenever you dream**

**Believe and sing from your heart you'll see**

**Your song will hold the key**

**Oohh, **

**Believe and dream what can be**

**Ask with your heart and you will receive**

**Believe the beauty is yours to see**

**Your song will hold the key... **

**Aahhhhh... **

**(When you) BELIEVE, BELIEVE, When you believe**

**"****Woah." **I heard someone behind me. I turned around and found him. He has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. His clothing is a blue-hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom and barefooted. He carried a stick or staff with G-shaped arch, resembling shepherd's crook. **"Who are you?" **I lied. He looks shock. **"Y-y-you can see me?" **he stuttered. **"You're standing there?" **I asked. He's starting to smile. **"You can see me. For three hundred years, you are first one to see me." **I suddenly hugged me. **"You haven't answer my first question?" **I asked awkwardly. He let me go. **"Sorry. Jack Frost is my name."** He bowed. **"Jack Frost? As in nipping on your nose?" **I asked, pretending to be shock. **"That me." **he said. **"Prove it." **I stated. He suddenly flew from his spot and spread snow around the frozen pond. **"Happy now?" **he asked. **"Yeah. Oh, I'm Alex. Pleasure to meet you Jack Frost." **I stated. **"Pleasure to me you too, Alex." **He replied.

**"****Jack, what do you mean I'm the first one to see you?" **I asked. **"Well, in order to see to me, you have to believe in me. Do you believe in me?" **he asked. **"Something what's real is something you can't see. I believe spirits existed." **I told him. He looks surprised then smiles. **"Thank you for believing." **He said to me. **"Let's go skating." **He pulled to the pond. **"Jack, I don't skate and I can't cause I don't have skates." **I protested. **"Don't worry. I'll teach you and provide you some skates." **He answered. He molds skates around my converse. **"Come on." **He taught me how to skates for hours. We stop when the sun is setting. **"Thanks Jack. I had fun." **I told him. **"You're welcome."**

* * *

**Again, pls. review.**


	4. Not a guardian

**Sorry for the late update. Internet crashed for two weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Review pls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG only my OC Alex**

**"Talking"**

_"Thinking"_

**_"Monologue"_**

* * *

Chapter 4 Movie Time – Not a guardian

North POV

Inside my workshop, I was humming while making a new ice project with my chainsaw. **"Still waiting for cookies!" **I called to the elves as I stepped away from the ice, got in my black chair, pushed off the wall and looked at my tools that I need. I grabbed a tiny hammer and moved over to my ice project and started working. In a few minutes, I was done. I blew on my train that I created and set it down on the ice tracks I made.

**"****Ah, finally." **I said as the elves finally brought cookies. I took and ate it with delight. I let out a laugh of joy as I watched my train going on the train tracks made office. The train then jumped into the air and started flying around. It flew until one of the yetis opened the door and knocked it on the floor shattering it.

**"****Aaaaaaaaaaaaa." **I said as the train pieces rolled to my feet. **"Ughhhh." **My yeti said again. **"How many times have I tell you to knock!" **I shouted the last looking at the door where my yeti stood. **"Uhhhhhhh." **My yeti called out pointing to the right and saying something in his language which I somehow understood. **"What? The globe." **I grab my sword and walk to the globe where I saw all my elves. I shooed them as I walked down the path to the globe which my elves were blocking. I pushed past two of my yetis and looked at the globe. The lights represented a believer, were flicking.

**"What is this?"**I asked myself as the lights started disappearing.**"Have you checked the axis?Is the rotation balanced?"**I glove as stuff starting flying around and black sand covered the globe. My elves were running around looking for someplace globe as black sand completely covered the saw something and so did I. The sand that exploded suddenly formed someone that looked very familiar and it let out a laugh**"Could it be?"**I said **"Dingle."**I said**"Make preparations. Were going to have company."**I grabbed a handle that was by me, aura was now in the globe and shot up making the aura so the other guardians could see it.

Normal Pov

Meanwhile somewhere a little fairy had just entered a little boy's bedroom with a coin in hand. The little fairy then dived under the boy's pillow and came out with a tooth instead of a coin and was heading home crossing paths with a thousand other fairies just like her. As each fairy arrived with a tooth from a child a fairy much bigger then the fairies was telling each fairy where to put the teeth and where to head out. **"Wait."** The big fairy, Toothania said stopping a baby fairy. **"It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen such a lateral incisor in all your life! Look how she flossed!"** Toothania shouted with glee. One of Toothania's fairies came up to her and squeaked something causing her to look where her fairy told her to and gasped as she saw the northern lights and took off full speed.

**_"My fellow guardians. It is our job to watch over the children if the world and keep them safe, to bring wonder, color and dreams and so I call us here for one reason and one reason only the children are in danger."_** North said from his workshop while a certain sandman named sandy was bringing good dreams to children all around the world before he saw the northern lights and flew toward the North Pole

**_"An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to struck back we alone can stop him."_** North continued as a certain bunny made his way to the North Pole through tunnels. When the bunny named Bunnymund stepped out of his tunnel into the North Pole he shibed and said **"Ahh it's freezing"**, and jumped through the snow to North's workshop shouting **"My feet! I can't feel my feet!"**

**"This better be good North."** Bunny said. **"Yes Tooth, Sandy everyone."** North said **"Thank you for coming."** Sandy formed some images made of sand over his head which North easily understood **"I know, I know I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."**

**"Shhh."** Tooth said to her fairies as North began to speak. **"The boogeyman was here at the pole."** Tooth gasped then said **"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"** **"Yes there was black sand covering the globe."** North said. **"What do you mean black sand."** Bunny said stepping away from the fire. **"Then a shadow."** North continued only for Bunny to step in **"Wait I thought you said you saw Pitch?"** **"Well I not exactly."** North said one hand on his neck. **"Not exactly. You believe this guy."** Bunny asked Sandy who just put a question mark over his head **"Yeah you said it Sandy."** Bunny said coloring an egg. **"Look he's up to something very bad I fell it in my belly."** North said grabbing his stomach. **"Hold on you mean to say that you summoned me here 3 days before Easter because of your belly."** Bunny said **"Mate if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas."** Bunny continued **"Listen Bunny Easter is not Christmas."** North said taking the egg Bunny had.

Meanwhile Sandy saw the moon shine through the opened window in the workshop. **"Haha here we go North I don't have time for this I've still got 2 billion eggs to finish up."** **"No matter how many eggs you paint it's still perishable." **Sandy dropped his cup and pointed at the moon hoping someone would see him. **"You've got all year to prepare."** Sandy put his arms down, put his fingers in his mouth and tried to whistle only for nothing to come out except sand. **"Why are Rabbits so nervous?"** **"Why are you always such a blowhard?"**

Sandy then put a flag over his head trying to get North's and Bunny's attention who were still arguing. **"All in one house."** Tooth said interrupting North and Bunny. **"Tooth can't you see were trying to argue."** **"Sorry not all of us get to work one time a year I'm a right Sandy?"** Tooth said to Sandy who had an up arrow above his head pointing to the moon which was shining in the workshop. Tooth gasped and suddenly said **"San Diego sector 2"**

**"North Pitch went out with the dark ages we made sure of it."**

Sandy had a frustrated look on his face and look for something to get the other three guardians attention when he spotted an elf, flew up to him and stood there for a moment. **"I know it was him we have serious situation."** **"Well I have a serious situation coloring eggs."** Bunny said. Sandy then took the elf and shook him getting the guardians attention, dropping the elf and pointing at the moon while also making a moon above his head making North look first. **"Ahh man in moon, Sandy why didn't you say something?"** Sandy clutched his hands into fists and made sand come out of his ears. **"It's been a long time old friend what is your business."** North asked man in moon.

The moon shined on a circle in the middle of the room and formed Pitch Black with a shadow. **"It is Pitch**." Bunny said looking at North who patted his belly in return. **"Manny what must we do?"** North asked. The moon responded by shining brighter and the middle went down and opened letting a bright light though revealing a crystal. **"Uhhh guys you know what this means."** Tooth said.

**"He's choosing a new guardian."** North said earning a " What and a why "? From Bunny. **"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."** North said. **"Since when do we need help."** Bunny said. **"I wonder who it's gonna be."** Tooth asked. Sandy formed a four leaf clover his head **"The leprechaun."** Tooth said. **"Please not the groundhog."** Bunny said over and over. The crystal finally morphed and a figure was revealed.

**"****Jack Frost." **North said with a little surprise. Three of the fairies dropped at the mention of Jack. **"Ahhh I take it back. The groundhog's fine." **Bunny said. Tooth was floating and had a dreamy look on her face and snapped out of her daze and said **"As long as he can protect the children right?"**

**"****Jack Frost! He don't even care about children. All he do is freeze water ponds and mess with my egg hunts. He's irresponsible, selfish." **Bunny was about to say more until North cut him off saying **"Guardian." "Jack Frost is many things but he is not a guardian.**

* * *

**Thank you.**

**Review pls. Suggestions are open.**

**Artemis is out.**


	5. Snow Day and Pitch

**Sorry for the late update. Lots of writer block moments, incoming of examination and no internet access. **

**Anyway, here the next update. . ^.^ .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG only Alex. **

* * *

Chapter 5 Snow Day and Pitch

In a town somewhere unknown to people, a winter spirit is having some fun. The stone with writing on it suddenly covered with ice, one kid drinking out of a water fountain suddenly had his tongue stuck to ice. He made a man holding groceries slip on ice. He made ice on cars and enjoying every minute of it. Jack landed on a building that was tall and swung on the pole saying **"Now that, that was fun." "Hey Wind! Take me home!" **he shouted then laughed as the wind took him.

**Burgess**

**"****Snow Day!" **He shouted flying over home and making ice everywhere as he dived down laughing as some people shouted. He dived on a pond and skated on it for a split second and then flew off. Out of the corner, he saw a boy with brown hair trying to catch something he blew.

**"****Whoo." **The boy cried. He saw what the boy had dropped. A book. **"Huh that looks interesting. Good book?" **Jack said crouching down so he can see the book as the boy picked it up. A couple kids came around and shouted **"Yay snow day." "You're welcome." **Jack said. **"Guys wait up!" **The boy with brown hair shouted.

Jack took off following the kids as one of them said **"Hey guys you coming to the Easter egg hunt Sunday?" " Yay free candy."** The kid with black hair said jumping with glee. "**I hope we can find all the eggs in this snow!"** The kid with the hat said causing all three kids to laugh. The kid with the book said **"It says here that they found big foot hairs and DNA in Michigan. That's like super close."** as they walked through a broken wood plank in the fence.

Jack landed on the fence and listened to the kids. **"Here we go again." **The kid with black hair said. **"You saw the video to Claud. He's out there."** The boy with brown hair said.

Jack stood up and started walking up and down the fence with his staff behind his head, his arms holding it.

**"That's what you said about the aliens and the Easter bunny."**

**"Claud the Easter bunny is real."**

**"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself."** Jack said.

**"Oh come on you'll believe in anything."** Claud said.

A little with blonde hair started coming down the stairs with a dog to the house saying **"Easter bunnyhop hop hop."**As the little girl landed on the last step, she slammed into the dog and fell and let out a cry.**"Mom Sophie fell again."** The boy cried.**"You okay Soph."** The mom asked.**"Jamie hat you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."** The mom called giving the boy named Jaime his hat. **"Who's Jack Frost?"** Jamie asked. **"No one honey it's just an expression."** The mom said walking away. **"Hey!"** Jack said. The kids ran out of the yard with a sleigh while Jack picked up some snow and made snowball. **"Who's Jack Frost?"** Jack said blowing on the snowballs he created forming a circle and then throwing it across the street to where the kids were.

The snowball hit Jamie causing. **"Wha."** Jamie said while watching little pricks of ice fade in front of him.**"Okay who threw that?"** Jamie floated over to where the kids were and said **"Well it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."**Jamie laughed and picked up a snowball and threw it hitting some kid with blonde hair into a pile ofsnow while a girl with reddish hair on the other side of the snowball was thrown hitting the girl in the head knocking her down. **"Jaime Bennett, no fair!""You struck first".** Jaime shouted just as his two friends got stuck in the face with snowballs.**"Free for all!"** Jack shouted. **"Alright who needs ammo?"** Jack asked as he made more snowballs and randomly threw them. Jack threw a snowball and it hit Jaime knocking him down with his sleigh in hand the girl with reddish hair then hit a girl with brown hair and she was in a pink sweater. She turned around and growled making everyone stop. **"Guys I hit cupcake."** The girl said nervously. **"She hit Cupcake."** The boy with blonde hair said pointing at the girl. **"You hit cupcake."** Claud said.

Jaime pulled up his sleigh as if that would protect him and stared at cupcake who was growling with asnowman head in her threw snowball at her hitting her right in the face.**"Oh, did you throw that, wasn't me."** All the kids said while Jack was balancinghimself on his staff and waited for his magic to do its suddenly started laughing playing with everyone else with the giant snowman head still in hergrasp chasing the others with it.

**"Little slippery."** Jack said before forming ice in front of Jamie making him slip, land on his sleigh and take off. **"Wow don't worry we gotcha. It's gonna be alright." **Jack said as Jaime slid on his sleigh on the road everywhere and almost hit a truck. Jaime screamed while Jack said **"Keep up with me kid! Take a left."** Jack then formed ice over a dirt pile and sent Jamie up a little bit and landing him back on the road making him almost hit another car. **"Is that Jaime Bennett?"** Jack heard someone say.

**"See there you go."** Jack said casually almost running Jaime into someone. Jaime continued down the street with a little bit of fear on his face but then started laughing and smiling along with Jack.

A giant scraper came toward them. **"Wow"**, was all Jack said as he maneuvered

Jaime sending him flying a few feet to the giant pile of snow in front of a statue that Jack landed.

Jaime stood and got his balance and said **"Wow did you guys see that! It was amazing! I did a jump and I slid under"**... Jaime was cut short as a red sofa came out and slammed right into him. Jack winced and said **"Whoops."** Jaime's friends all winced too and walked up Jaime and he shot up his hand and said **"Wow look a tooth."**

**"Dude that means cash. Tooth fairy. You lucky."** All of Jamie's friends said.

**"No no no."** Jack said

**"I gotta put this under my pillow."** Jaime said

Jack jumped down and said **"Wait a minute. Hold up hold up. What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy that was me." **Jack flew in the front of the kids and said **"What a guy gotta do to get attention around here?" **Jamie went through him. He stopped and flew.

Alex POV

It is a fine afternoon in Burgess and it's been three months since I got here in this universe. From the past three months, Jack and I become friends. It felt weird at first for the each of us since we used loneliness but it turned out fine. Thank you Manny. It turned out that my apartment becomes a wooden cabin. It's one floored wooden cabin. The interior is still the same as my apartment. And my furniture is still the same. My accounts in the bank exists too so I wouldn't worried being broke.

Today I work fulltime in the bookstore, wearing skinny jeans, cream ugg boots, a tiny grey denim jacket with red t-shirt on top on the front is a tiger. I also work as part time babysitting. I was arranging the new arrival books when I heard screaming and laughter. I went and saw Jamie sledding along with my mischievous friend, Jack Frost. I smile. I heard someone saying **"Is that Jamie Benett?" **in my left.

_"__And Jack Frost. Looks like the movie starts." _I chuckled inwardly and went back in the store arranging the books I left. _"I need to work fast so I can meet the guardians if I got a chance." _I thought.

No One POV

Meanwhile back home that night Jaime was telling his sister Sophie about his adventure.**"It was awesome and then I was flying down this hill and whoosh whoosh whoosh this car and I sleighedover this thing hi thing and I was way up in the air and then a sofa hit and and see a tooth came out."**Jaime said showing his sister his missing tooth.**"Alright you two tooth under pillow?"** Jamie's mom asked.**"Yeah I'm ready."** Jaime said grabbing a flashlight and turning it on.**"Now don't stay up all night trying to see her Jaime or she won't come."** Jamie's mom said.**"But mom I can do it this time! You wanna help me Soph! Hide from the tooth fairy!"** Jaime told his sister excitedly.

**"Hide hide hide!"** Sophie said jumping up and down. **"Straight to bed now."** Jamie's mom said tucking Jaime in and picked up Sophie.

Jack watched from the window creating frost on the window. Jack flipped up onto the roof.

**"If there's something were doing wrong could could you just tell us what it is? Because I've tried everything and no one but Alex ever sees us."** Jack said looking at the moon with his hood up and his staff in his hands. **"You put me here the least you can do is tell me, tell me why."** Jack continued. He stared at the moon for a moment and waited for the moon to respond. It didn't. Jack then leaped off the roof and landed on some electrical wires freezing them with frost. In a few seconds, golden sand tendrils showed up. Jack smiled and pulled down his hood watching in amazement. **"Right on time sandman." **Jack said taking off catching some sand forming a dolphin in his touch. He laughed and played as he saw sand go into many bedroom windows.

Unknown to Sandy, Jack and every other guardian, Pitch was out and about under a girl's bed.**"Oh I thought I heard the clippy clopping of a unicorn. What an adorable dream and look at her."** Pitch said looking at the girl known as Cupcake. **"Precious child, so sweet, so full of hope and wonder why there's only one thing missing. A touch of fear."** As pitch touched the unicorn the golden sand turned into black sand turning cupcakes dream into a nightmare. **"That never gets old. Fear come on, come on that's right."** Pitch watched as the gold unicorn turned into a black stallion. **"What a pretty little nightmare."** Pitch said grabbing the stallion. **"Now I want you to go tell the others the wait is over." **The black stallion took off immediately outside letting out a neigh as it took off in the sky. **"Don't look at me like that old friend."** Pitch said looking at the moon. **"You must've known this day would come. My nightmares are finally ready. Are your guardians?" **After he said, a teenager bumped him from behind and the books were on the floor.

Alex POV

**"****Thanks Frank." **I yelled and jogged. Frank is the manager of the bookstore and he's really nice. Its closing time and I have some time to meet up with Jack and Bunny in the alley. I do remember it's near within the gas station. I saw the gas station. I ran and bumped someone letting the books I bought from the bookstore **"I'm sorry." **I picked out the books and looked up. I slightly shocked. _"Great, it's boogeyman, Pitch Black. Must not panic. Act normally." _I panicked inwardly. **"I'm sorry. I'm kinda in rush today so good night." **I walked past him and headed in the alley. _"So much act normally." _ I jogged away from him.

Pitch POV

I couldn't believe it. A teenager bumped me not went through me. She's a believer of mine. She has auburn curly hair that reached her shoulder, her eyes are emerald green, her face is round and she have freckles both in her cheeks. She's beautiful. **"I'm sorry. I'm kinda in rush today so good night." **She walked past me. I chuckled evilly. **"Indeed. Good night my dear." **I said and disappeared for my next phase of my plan.

* * *

**So far, this is my longest chapter I update. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. Please review.**

**Frost-Prime1340 .**


	6. Meet the Guardians

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Here the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ONLY MY OC.**

Chapter 6

Jack POV

Same night

I laugh as the dream sand tendrils glitter in the sky and in the few minutes late, it starts to disappear. Then a shadow came past me. I started to follow it. The car I stepped created noise but I didn't care. I only care to catch the shadow. I followed the shadow until I landed on the alley.

**"****Hello mate." **I heard someone from behind. I turned around and a shadow twirling a boomerang on his hand. **Been a long time. Blizzard of 68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it."** The shadow walked forward and revealed….. **"Bunny, you still not mad about it are you?" **I asked while leaning in my staff, smiling at him. **"Yes, but this about something else." **He said while looking at his boomerang.

**"****Jack?" **I heard someone called me. I looked behind Bunny and saw Alex holding two books in her arm. **"Alex?! What are you doing here?" **I asked while Bunny turned, looked shock. **"Passingby. It's my call time. I heard you and saw you talking with." **She paused looking Bunny from head to toe and continued **"with a giant bunny or something." **I chuckled and looked at Bunny. His eyes widen like a saucer I saw her walk forward.

**"****Easter Bunny right?" **she asked to Bunny. **"Yeah." **Bunny answered. **"Nice to meet you." **She said. Bunny smiled. **"Let's continue this chat later. Fellas." **He said. Then, someone grabbed me by my hood and lifted me up. **"Hey, Let go."** I struggled then they put me in the sack. Darkness engulfed me.

Alex POV

**"****Bunny, you still not mad about it are you?" **I stopped jogging when I heard Jack. I walked to the alley and saw Jack and Bunny talking. **"Yes, but this about something else." **Bunny said. **"Jack?" **I stated pretending to be surprised. Jack looked at me. **"Alex?! What are you doing here?" **he asked as Bunny turned and looked at me. **"Passingby. It's my call time. I heard you and saw you talking with." **I paused and looked at Bunny from head to toe. He's tall maybe between six to seven feet, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders and has bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which carries a boomerang and leather wrapping on his feet. I looked at Jack. **"with a giant bunny or something." **I said awkwardly. I hear Jack chuckled. I walked towards Bunny. Bunny's eyes widen like a saucer.

**"****Easter Bunny right?" **I asked. **"Yeah." **He answered. **"Nice to meet you." **I said and saw Bunny smiled. **"Let's continue this chat later. Fellas." **He said. Instantly two furry things grabbed Jack by his hood while Jack yelled and started struggling. They put him in a sack.

**"****What are they?" **I asked Bunny while looking at the furry things. Bunny chuckled. **"They're yetis." **One of the yetis shake something, I realized it as snow globe, throw it to the ground and the snow globe smashed replacing a multicolored swirling portal. One of them faced us and grunted. **"Me. not on your nelly. See you at pole." **He said then tapped the ground. The hole appeared and he faced me. **"Wanna come, shiela?" **he asked while his right paw extended at me. I looked at the hole, hesitated and asked **"You'll catch me right?" **He smiles. **"Of course, Shiela." **he answered. **"Okay." **I said. I reached his paw and move forward to the hole. He jumped first then me with eyes shut and shrieked.

When I opened my eyes, Bunny carried me. **"Told ya, I'll catch you Shiela." **Bunny said. He put me down as I scanned the room. It is made of wood, has a giant globe with light, some controls and fireplace. **"Woah. Where are we?" **I asked. **"Bunny, you're here and who's this?" **I heard from my back. I turned and saw a tall, buff, and a little rotund man. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows and a long white beard and moustache. He has words "Naughty" and "Nice" tattooed on each forearm respectively. **"Hi. I'm Alex." **I said. The man's eyes widen then he shook his head. **"Hi Alex. My name is North or known as Santa Clause. If you don't asking, how old you are?" **he asked. **"17. Is something wrong?" **I asked. He shook his head again. **"No nothing's wrong. Mostly can't see us at your age." **He stated. Then someone came.

**"****Everyone meet Alex. Alex meet Tooth or Tooth Fairy and Sandy or Sandman." **North said. Tooth is a part human and part hummingbird. She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feather that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire bodies seem to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem

To be golden lines that appears to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets. Sandy is short and stout, garbed in an outfit made of gold sand. His hair is golden and short, styled into five points and glitters like sand. I was about to say something when a multicolored portal appeared.

Jack came out of the sack. **"Ah there he is. Jack Frost." **North stated. The yetis pull him up. Then the introductions started. I ignore them and started thinking the events of the movie. North let out a laugh at that. That drifts me into reality and stood near the fireplace.

**"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." **North said. **"How come?" **Jack asked. **"Ah. Good question."** Bunny commented. **"How come?" **North repeated excitedly, **"I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!"**

On cue, a band plays while the yetis and elves bring out torches and banners. Jack looks around confused, while refusing a snowflake necklace. I stood near Bunny. **"North is exaggerated." **I said. I heard Bunny chuckled. **"This is the best part!"** North exclaims. The other guardians gather around while Jack is placed in a certain spot in front of North who was handed a large book. Everyone one is present, trapping Jack in a circle. Getting a determined look on his face Jack slammed his staff on the ground, causing a cold frosty wind to sweep across the room. Torches go out and all gets quiet. **"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?"** he asks.

Bursting out in laughter, North replies **"Of course you do!"** then to the elves, **"Music!"**

**"No music!"** Jack countered. One of the elves gets mad and throws down his instrument. As he storms off he pushes one of the other elves. North now looks angry. Taking a breath Jack says **"Look, this is all flattering but ah... you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm** **not a guardian."** Jack states. **"That's exactly what I said!"** Bunny exclaims.

**"Jack."** Tooth say as she flies up to him, **"I don't think that you understand what it is we do."** She draws his attention to the globe before continuing. **"Each of those lights is a child."** **"A child who believes." **North adds.** "And good or bad. Naughty or nice, we protect them."** Then North hears a mumbling noise. **"Tooth, fingers out of mouth."**

**"Oh, sorry."** she apologizes, **"They're beautiful."**

Jack moves away from the globe and then gets a look of thought on his face. After a moment of silence North exclaims, **"Okay! No more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" "You mean the boogeyman?"** Jack scoffs.** "Yes! And when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."** he said as he points to the globe.** "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"**

**"Pick? You think we pick? No. You were chosen like we were all chosen. By man in moon."** Jack turns to face him. **"What?"** **"Last night, Jack."** says Tooth, **"He chose you."** **"Maybe."** Bunny mumbles.

Ignoring him Jack asks, while looking at the moon, **"The man in the moon, he talks to you?" **he sighed. **"After 300 years this is his answer?"** Jack continues, getting frustrated, **"To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me."** then facing them, **"No offense."**

Bunny takes a step forward and asks angered, **"How is that not offensive?" **

There's a pause and then he turns to the other guardians. **"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about brin anyway?"** Getting angry himself Jack replies, **"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard boil egg, but kids like what I do."** **"But none of 'em believe in you."** Bunny leans forward as Jack narrows his eyes. **"Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."** Tooth gasps and then scolds him. **"Bunny! Enough!"** There's silence again while Jack holds in his anger. Then, acting casually, Jack says, **"No, the kangaroo's right."** Glaring at Jack, Bunny says, **"The, the what- what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."** **"Ooh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" **Jack stated.

I knew where this going. I put one book on the floor while the other book is in my hand. I walks towards the two spirits. **"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." **Bunny states. They have a stare down and I hit them hard on their shoulder or arm for Bunny. **"Hey." **They both exclaim and look at me. **"Alex, what are you doing here?" **Jack asks while rubbing his shoulder. **"And that's hurt." **He continues.

**"****That's for being rude." **I says then look at Bunny who also rubbing his arm. **"And you, for insulting Jack's existence." **I says angrily. **"Look, I don't care about your rivalry. Can you set them aside and work them for this bogeyman guy. Your description about him is creeping me out." **I only receive silence. I heard Jack sigh. **"Ok then but only for you. I'm still not joining the group." **He says. North butts in. **"Jack, walk with me." **Jack and North leave the room.

**"****So what are we going do while wait for them." **I asks. Bunny and Sandy shrug. **"How about a tour around the workshop?." **Tooth suggests. **"A tour in Santa's workshop. This is super cool. Come on." **I exclaims.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Pls. Review.**


End file.
